


Like Going to Sleep

by Bloody_Raven232



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Raven232/pseuds/Bloody_Raven232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were gone and he was the only one left. But with his machine he could have them back.</p>
<p>Kowalski was the only one of the team left alive. The only thing that kept him from ending it all was an idea created in a drunken haze. A time machine so he could change it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Going to Sleep

After seven years he had finally done it.

A machine to send him back and merge with his past self so he would still half all of his memories but his younger body.

He knew that there was only a 50% chance of it working but that was the best it could be. He reached forwards with a shaking flipper and set the dial back 10 years exactly.

As he placed the headset on and closed his eyes, he thought of the last time he had seen his beloved teammates.

Private - smiling as he left with his uncle to capture the red squirrel. There wasn't enough of him to burry after the red squirrel's lair blew up with him still inside.

Skipper - laughing as he defeated Hans for the last time uncaring of the mortal blow he'd been dealt. He had loved Private and was glad to be with him again.

Rico - dangling from a rope in the base, smiling peacefully for the first and final time. He missed his brother and he missed his best friend.

Kowalski clutched his notes to his chest and fell asleep.

His final thought before he entered Morpheus' sweet embrace was _I'll see my teammates again whether  I succeed or fail._

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a sad fic but my brother demanded I change it so now there are three ends. The machine fails is in chapter 6 it succeeds is chapter two onwards.


End file.
